


Cyborg Noodle

by NoNameRat



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Trauma, Not Really Healthy Behaviors, Plaża z Plastiku ciągle w naszych sercach, faza 4, wspomnienia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: O tym, że wspomnienia są skomplikowaną sprawą. Noodle i 2D kontemplują doniczkę Cyborg z drzewkiem bonsai.
Kudos: 1





	Cyborg Noodle

2D wpatrywał się w odwróconą do góry nogami głowę Cyborg Noodle. Nieruchoma, zastygła w tragicznym i pół-ironicznym uśmiechu metalowa puszka. Miała przymknięte powieki, dziurę na czole oraz spiłowaną szyją na tyle, żeby włożyć tam ziemię i drzewko bonsai. Był pewien, że Noodle, prawdziwa Noodle, umyła dokładnie głowę z brudu i pozbyła się zapachu prażącego się na słońcu plastiku zanim przerobiła całość na doniczkę. Ale nawet pomimo tego miał wrażenie, że wciąż w kąciku jej oka widzi reszki smoły, a na syntetycznej skórze policzka żłobienia od morskiej wody. Albo łez.

_Czy roboty mogą płakać?_ Zastanowił się. _Byłoby to okrutne, gdyby nie mogły_ – stwierdził w końcu, ostrożnie odgarniając jej przypalone włosy. Zawahał się w pół gestu. _Czy potrzebują płakać? A co jeśli chcą, ale nie potrafią._ _Czy jeśli mogła, robiła to? _Nie był pewien czy miała w sobie coś więcej poza modułem lojalności, czy czymkolwiek było to coś, co wcisnął w jej obwody Murdoc, żeby się go słuchała. Czasem uśmiechała się szeroko, mrużąc oczy, trochę rozbawiona i pobudzona, bo zazwyczaj wtedy do kogoś strzelała, ale wydawała mu się wtedy taka... prosta? Nie miał dokładnych słów, żeby to opisać. Ale spróbował. _Instynktowna. Robiła dokładnie to, na co ją zaprojektował Murdoc._ Więc było to granie na gitarze, słuchanie rozkazów, odwalanie brudnej roboty i strzelanie do ludzi. Zainteresowanie bronią zdecydowanie dzieliła z Noodle, ale skąd w niej ta _radosna_ skłonność do przemocy? Jakby wszystko przy czym zaczynał kombinować Murdoc samoistnie zaczynało gnić. _Cybernetyczna zła siostra bliźniaczka Noodle._ Murdoc stworzył ją dzięki próbkom DNA ich gitarzystki, które wygrzebał z wraku latającej wyspy. Stuart nigdy nie myślał o niej jak o podróbce czy zastępstwie Noodle, bo za nic nie przypominała mu jego Noodle. Cyborg _przywodziła_ mu na myśl prawdziwą Noodle, ale za nic nie były podobne.

\- 2D?  
Stuard wzdrygnął się i natychmiast odjął dłoń od głowy-doniczki.  
\- Podoba ci się? – zapytała Noodle, stając w drzwiach swojego pokoju. Odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. Wpatrywał się w odwróconą głowę jeszcze przez chwilę, i pewnie siedziałby tak i siedział, ale dotyk dłoni prawdziwej Noodle wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
\- Wszystko… w porządku? – spytała, siadając obok niego. Nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił się w jej stronę i zamrugał powoli. Mogła stwierdzić, że coś chodziło mu po głowie, ale potrzebował więcej czasu, żeby sprecyzować to w słowa. O ile w ogóle miał ochotę odpowiedzieć. Cisza przeciągała się. Kontemplowali przez moment drzewko i jego doniczkę w ciszy. Wreszcie Noodle zerknęła na 2D.  
\- Wiesz, że była tylko robotem, prawda? Kupą złomu, pustą skorupą, marionetką, morderczą puszką ze sznurkiem pomiędzy uszami.  
\- N-nie mów tak o niej! – 2D drgnął przestraszony jej słowami.

Noodle zmarszczyła brwi w niesmaku i zaskoczeniu. Nie cierpiała tej małej żałosnej imitacji jej osoby. Cyborg była dla niej pomnikiem tego jak bardzo zdesperowaną, nieznającą granic przyzwoitości i moralności osobą był Murdoc. Cyborgowa okrągła, dziecięca twarz i nadmiar umiejętności bojowych przywodziły jej wspomnienia sprzed Gorillaz, z wojskowej bazy.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała. Choć nie miała niczego poza pogardą dla robota, jej głos był zabarwiony jedynie umiarkowanym zaintrygowaniem.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe. To nie jej wina.  
\- Dosłownie pilnowała cię, żebyś nie zwiał z Plaży z plastiku. Machała bronią i nie miała oporów przed zabijaniem ludzi.  
Stuard wyciągnął długą rękę i palcem powiódł wzdłuż cienkiej linii na policzku Cyborga.  
\- Czasem… czasem nie robiła nic. Wpatrywała się przed siebie, w horyzont. Bez ruchu. Grała na gitarze. Sama z siebie. – Przygryzł wargę, wahając się nad czymś. W końcu pokręcił głową i podjął dalej.  
– Tylko w jednym jesteście podobne. Potraficie być bardzo smutne, udając, że wcale nie jesteście. Może i nie miała za wiele tutaj – przystawił palec do swoich niebieskich włosów – ale czasem coś trzeszczało jej tutaj – dłoń opadła niżej, na klatkę piersiową.  
\- 2D, serce jest lewej stronie.  
\- Tutaj – poprawił się, przesuwając rękę na bok.

Noodle uśmiechnęła się. Był to smutny uśmiech. Stuart położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Nigdy, ani razu, nie pomyliłem jej z tobą. Mudz też nie. Brakowało nam ciebie. I Russela też.

Przez chwilę znów milczeli. Wreszcie Noodle wstała.  
\- Weź to. Weź… ją – powiedziała, biorąc doniczkę w dłonie i wyciągając ją w stronę Stuarta. – Dla mnie to tylko trofeum. Gorzkie wspomnienie. Jeśli sądzisz, że masz lepszy pomysł co z tym zrobić… to proszę bardzo.

Dla niego też była trudnym wspomnieniem. Ale jeśli potrafiła, będąc tylko martwym kawałkiem samej siebie, wydobyć z jego głowy tyle myśli i niesprecyzowanych emocji... Wziął doniczkę, choć nie miał lepszego pomysłu, i położył ją u siebie w pokoju. Choć zmieniło się tylko miejsce jej położenia, była teraz czymś innym niż trofeum. Żywym wspomnieniem. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
